Vizzan Julius
Vizzan Julius was a master sorcerer and one of the original leaders of Mindeavor. He was part of the Wizardian Council and later leader of Antest. As the first to carry the Core Jewel, he was the first manifestation of Muriminus. History Birth and childhood Julius was born in 0 CE in a small town called Fortburg on the same day as Edward. Their date of birth is notable in that the Signia of Roth was active during their births. This was the first year in over seventy cycles that a child had been born during the Signia, and the only recorded case of two. Julius grew up alongside Edward as a magical prodigy, consistent with prior effects of the Signia. He demonstrated an early-onset prowess at dark magic. Teenage years and the Aetherial Princeship At age fifteen, Julius elected, upon early graduation of magus-era alternative school, to study dark magic professionally at the Aetherial Princeship in Yona-eixed, leaving Fortburg permanently. He struggled early on with his studies before adopting a freer style of education centered more around the often-criticized advancement of spell power and mana capacity instead of rigid formation and regulation of moves. Despite this type of training being criticized for being "arcane" and "barbaric", Julius advanced past his peers and instructors due to the influence of the Signia. Dueling expulsion and early adult years During his second year, Julius reportedly entered an underground dueling circuit. This circuit was exposed when Julius accidentally killed a peer in combat due to unchecked emotions fueling his attacks. Though vigils and memorials were held for the slain student and Julius faced social ostracism from his peer group, the school officials seemed only to hail his crime as a "perfect example" of why pure power-based training was insufficient to create a sorcerer, and expelled him from the school. Due to his age, he was exiled from Yona-eixed permanently as an alternative to life imprisonment. Because of this incident Julius never completed full formal training, instead becoming a free-educate sorcerer. In his late pubescence and early adult years Julius began working as a freelance dark magician in southern Uelo, beginning to set up a life of his own. Marriage, contact with Edward, and death of Ionia Julius At an indeterminate time, Julius began a relationship with Ionia Jaigason, local ironworker. It is known that at 23 he chose to settle, marrying her and purchasing a house in her home village. He likely gave up magic during this time, as he was reported as showing fewer traces of mage's eye, which eventually disappeared completely. In 27 CE, Edward began sending letters to Julius, urging him to join the Mindeavorian Army and participate in the War of the Broken. Julius mostly ignored these letters, sending some rejection letters which proved fruitless. In 28 CE, when Tendam's military chose to invade and take over Uelo for use fighting Desa, a nighttime invasion of Ionia's hometown caused her death as well as many others of the village. Julius, with her during her final moments, flew into a rage unmatched by him before or since. He singlehandedly prevented the invasion of the town via dark magic, though a stray fire caused its destruction soon afterwards. The next day he was reported to have arrived via Nether portal network in the middle of Mindeavor in order to join the army. Conflicting reports of the time generally state his disheveled appearance and dark aura. But all reports published by newspapers of the period report his mage's eye as completely returned, indicating the intensity of the magic he had used the night before. Return to Desa and the War of the Broken Tendam's defeat The Wizardian Council and the Mindeavorian Golden Days The Core Jewel and the Council's split Early Mindeavorian Civil War Late Mindeavorian Civil War and death Appearances *In CotV Chapter Twenty, shortly after attaining the Core Jewel, Julius remotely leads a team of magical vehicles to deliver an Edwardian Portal to the Battle of Eneeroth Fountain, appearing in person through the portal and demonstrating his new powers. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:Hestion Category:Characters